Races
The following are the playable races in Endless Crusade. Each has its own nuances, but each race has at least one Racial Active Ability, and one Racial Passive. ___________________________________________________________________________________ Human - Stand Together - Upon use, the Human unites his or her party against a common enemy. That chosen enemy deals -1d4 damage to the party, and the party deals +1d4 damage with all damage to the chosen enemy. Lasts until all units on either side are defeated. Does not stack. One use per encounter. Humanity - The Human receives +1 Healing from Healing Spells. The Human has +2 to Interaction Rolls with all humanoid races, increased to +3 to Interaction rolls with other humans. The Human will become disheartened when not within 10m of an ally, however, causing them to deal -1 damage with all attacks and spells. Survivor's Fortitude - You have +1 to Enduring Rolls, increased by +1 for each ally currently in Near Death. ____________________________________________________________________________________ Skeleton - Cackle of the Undying - Upon use, the Skeleton braces him or herself. At the beginning of the Skeleton's next turn, he or she reverts to his or her previous Hit Points or Vitality when this ability was used ( still triggers if the Skeleton enters Near Death, or even dies ). If the Skeleton entered Near Death or died while Cackle of the Undying was waiting to trigger, the Skeleton will Cackle loudly, afflicting enemies within 10m with Fear, causing them to flee from the Skeleton until damaged or within 3 turns. One use per encounter. Rattlebones - The Skeleton takes -1d6 damage from Sharp weapons, but takes +1d4 damage from Blunt weapons. Additionally, the Skeleton is instead damaged by Healing Magic from enemies -- allowing enemy healers to damage Skeletons. Eternal - The Skeleton does not require sustenance or sleep. The Skeleton also gains +3 to Enduring Rolls. However, the Skeleton has -4 to Perception Rolls. The Skeleton also is immune to Poisons, Fears, and other bodily ailments. Skeleton Vision - The Skeleton's vision is not based on sight, but is instead based on sound echoing within the Skeleton's skull as well as residual magic within the Skeleton. Essentially, the Skeleton will have trouble detecting enemies who are either quiet or use a spell that weakens magical perception. The Skeleton can, however, see enemies that are very far away with ease, or obscured with mist, water, or otherwise. This makes skeletons great at detecting stealthy enemies. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Golem - Guardian Runes - Upon use, the runes on the Golem begin to glow with Divine Energy for up to a minute. While under the effects of Guardian Runes, the Golem gains +5 to Enduring Rolls, gains +1 Armor with all equipped Items that already grant Armor, and gains +1d4 Armor Condition Regeneration per turn to all Armor. One use per encounter. Colossal - The Golem has +10 Max Hit Points, but -5 Max Action Points. The Golem has +1 Max Hit Points per point of Endurance, but -1m Moved per movement action. Eternal - The Golem does not require sustenance or sleep. The Golem also gains +3 to Enduring Rolls. However, the Golem has -4 to Perception Rolls. The Golem also is immune to Poisons, Fears, and other bodily ailments. Divine Perception - The Golem's sight is based on the Spiritual Energy of things. The Golem takes notice to the Magical, the Living, the Spiritually Significant, and other things. Therefore, the Golem does not take notice by sound or otherwise. The Golem cannot hear -- and instead, can only communicate with others through examining the target's intentions, made with a Perception Roll. ____________________________________________________________________________________ Dirian - Ferocious Charge - Upon use, the Dirian begins to claw rapidly and charge in a target direction. Each turn while charging, the Dirian moves 10m while not moving through objects, instead moving 5m while moving through solid objects. While Charging, the Dirian cannot perform other actions, and can only cancel the Charge if he or she chooses. One use per encounter. Enemies hit are moved to the side and take 1d8 damage. Cannot change direction of Charge. Digger - The Dirian can dig. Digging moves half the speed of ground travel, but creates tunnels which the Dirian and others can access. While Digging, the Dirian is unseen by enemies, but the Dirian must make Perception Rolls to attempt to detect enemies on the surface. The Dirian can still remember the structural features of the surface as seen above while underground. Sharp Claws - While unarmed, the Dirian deals 1d10 damage with each attack, and each attack costs 5 AP. Critical Hits with Claws require a roll of 15 or higher. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Troll - Primal Recovery - Upon use, the Troll increases the Healing he or she receives by +1d4 until his or her next turn. This increase will cause injuries to close. Also purges the Troll of diseases, debuffs, and disables. One use per encounter. Regeneration - The Troll has +1 HP Regeneration. Shamanic Heritage - The Troll can channel the elements, however so slightly. The Troll can slightly increase his or her own fortitude by making his or her skin like a rock, or can injure targets to a greater extent by making their skin brittle with slight ice magic. These attempts are based on rolls added to Intelligence. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Glassfolk - Arcane Prism - Upon use, the Glassfolk alters the curvature of his or her body surface, either amplifying the damage, healing, or shielding of target spell targeting or being cast by the Glassfolk by 100%, or changes the target(s) of a spell that is affecting the Glassfolk. Inflection - Whenever the Glassfolk becomes the target of a spell, the Glassfolk recovers 1 MP. Jagged Glass - The Glassfolk have +4 Spell Resist, but take +1d4 damage from Physical Attacks. Whenever an enemy contacts a Glassfolk with great force, they take 1d8 damage. Crystalline Sight - The Glassfolk's eyes reflect what they see from many different angles, throughout their body. A Glassfolk can see from any part of their body, essentially. Additionally, because the Glassfolk is adept at seeing through their own mirrored bodies, they can use a slight bit of magic to also 'see' from any mirror, reflecting to any mirror within that mirror's sight. Essentially, the Glassfolk can add any mirrored surface to his or her network of sight. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Goblin - Furious Haste - Upon use, the Goblin instantly recovers 1d12 AP, then reduces all of his or her AP costs by 1 until end of turn. One use per encounter. Stout - The Goblin gains +1 AP per point of Agility, but loses 5 Max HP. The Goblin also takes +1d4 Damage from damaging overcast spells and critical hits. Frenzy - For each attack the Goblin has performed this turn, the Goblin deals +1 damage on attack. ____________________________________________________________________________________ Lamia - Slither - Upon use, the Lamia begins to move in bewitching motions until his or her next turn. While moving in this way, the Lamia does not trigger enemy traps and other things, takes no damage, and moves +3 Meters per movement action. Snakeskin - At the end of each turn in which the Lamia took damage, the Lamia recovers 1d4 Hit Points. Bulky Tail - The Lamia's tail is large, and occupies a 5m line if going straight back from the Lamia. The Lamia can use this tail to grab onto things, though not necessarily with great force. The Lamia's torso is that of a normal human. Predator's Sight - The Lamia has Bloodsight, allowing him or her to detect the injured from great distances, through walls, and through means of stealth, within reason. ____________________________________________________________________________________ Cephaloid - Sigil of the Deep - Upon use, the Cephaloid calls upon the powers of the Dead God, Tempest, to aid him or her. The Cephaloid gains Aqua Armor, which will block one instance of damage targeting each body part that the attack would go to ( dissipating entirely with AoE, but blocking it if blocked completely ). The Cephaloid can also consume any individual piece of this armor to shoot the Water from the Armor piece out as a splash, which has great force, but won't necessarily deal damage. One use per encounter. Tentacular - The Cephaloid has Tentacular appendages, which can either be used in the performing of many small tasks, or can be used to wield an additional Offhand item. Thirsty - The Cephaloid requires a drastic increase in water intake as compared to other races. The Cephaloid will die from dehydration in roughly the same amount of time, but will enter into a vegetative state long before any other race if deprived of water for too long. ( Thirst occurs in roughly 1/3 the timeframe ) ____________________________________________________________________________________